epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 8
Dis Raps for Hire - Episode 8 is the eight installment in the Dis Raps For Hire series. Lloyd helps mville23113 with his crazy boss Daniel. Suggestion HELP EPICLLOYD! I work at iHop and my boss is crazy! He'll tell me to do 3 Things and when I get started he yells at me in front of my customers that I haven't finished the other 2 tasks right away. I lose tips because people think I'm a suckish waiter when he yells. He's just pissed that he has 4 dui's and is On a 5000 dollar bail but takes his frustration out on me. His name is Daniel And he barely even speaks English, IT'S JUST FREAKING PANCAKES I WANNA QUIT BY SENDING HIM A DISS RAPS VIDEO -mville23113 Lyrics (Talking) Look, someone asked for help writing an resignation letter. I'm not sure if it's the best idea given the current economy, but you know, whatever. 'Ahem' (Starts rapping) Dear Daniel: Hi. My name's mville I sling hot cakes and runny eggs at IHop to pay bills. But i'm disgusted! I wrote this for justice. For suffering lost tips and being made to look suckish. First things first, I quit! You can take this job and shove it up your ass! I don't give a shit if you're pissed! You yell at me again and some plates is gonna get smashed! It's obvious you drink too much. But don't take your frustrations out on us. You suck boss! And your whole pancake house sees. Scream at me in front of customers, imma diss you internationally. We got an idiot restaurant manager here who can't figure. That cutting other people down doesn't make him no bigger. You're just pissed that you're on bail and your little feeling got hurt. 'Cause it was 5 grand to spring you and that's like a years worth of work. You dumb broke stupid ass.... This is not hip-hop, this is ass whip-hop. I buck wild, flip out like a gymnastics bus. Moosh you up, till you're soft like a smoothie. Then drizzle you atop my rootie tootie fresh and frooty You're getting waxed Daniel-Son. You're cathing my point? You couldn't handle your commute, let alone a breakfast joint. Man 4 dui's? How many times does it take?! Stay off the road you drunk asshole. Take the train! Aaaw. Fuck this! Suck a dick! you dumb bitch! I'm done serving breakfast. I'm moving up to a lunch shift. I'm out! Sincerely mville. Oh, you barely speak English? Maybe this is clearer? How's your middle finglish!? So give that to your boss. You're definately not gonna have a job afterwards, but, let me just say.....) Yo ville, i'm on your back! I hope my quit rap helps. Now let me diss this little power trippin' dick myself. I'm EpicLLoyd, Danny boy, call me the short stack! I want my hand to meet your mouth, 'cause they both talk smack. Your cummunication skills are horrible. I couldn't figure out what 3 things you were talking about and i'm on mission improvable. (Look it up!) Your whole life is in the weeds. In a 4 top world with brains only meant for parties of 3. And now you're the one who's left looking suckish. So crawl your ass back to your tiny rat nest of an office! I 86 a crazy boss in dis raps 8. For talking shit on the shift, when it's just freaking pancakes!! Hints at ERB's *In the beginning of the video, it showed a white-board with the names 'M. Diva', 'George W.' and 'Napkins', hinting at Doc Brown vs Doctor Who and Clint Eastwood vs Bruce Lee Trivia * When EpicLloyd was trying to break the pencil, one scene showed the Carbonite block with Hitler still being frozen within it, referencing to ERB # 2 and ERB # 16 . Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire 8 Category:Season 1 Category:EpicLLOYD